Cristales de Verano
by Yunne XD
Summary: Una castaña se hallaba perdida en el mar. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a un amigo y mas que todo su primer amor. GroenlandiaxColombia


_Jejeje, esto es de una pareja que a mi personalmente, me gusta por una foto. Groenlandia x Colombia._

_Advertencia: Pareja hetero y personajes no vistos aun en Hetalia. Nada me pertenece, solo esta historia_

* * *

La niebla de color blancuzco cubría todo el lugar, bañándolo en un ambiente de misterio y mística El bote de madera se mueve de forma leve sobre las olas e incluso en ese momento preocupante puede ver algo del mar que esta debajo de ella. Es azul oscuro, profundo; ese que te lleva a un mundo de ilusiones. Pero ahora eso no sirve, necesita saber donde se encuentra.

Mientras el frió le calaba los huesos y las largas botas negras le incomodaban, el bote choca con algo y se sacude violentamente, la chica se para con rapidez y mira hacia adelante. Un gran muro de color blanco se alzaba ante ella, debía tener algunos metros de alto y estaba bastante empinado, seria difícil escalarlo pero no imposible.

Se agarra el cabello alborotado en una coleta alta. Y luego se sube. Esta helado y estar hay le quitaba todas las fuerzas. La chaqueta militar, camisa holgada y el pantalón oscuro eran buenas prendas para ese tipo de actividad, pero ese sitio era un desafió horrible. Nunca había estado expuesta ante tanto frio, y la hipotermia empezaba a atacarle.

De alguna forma llega a la superficie y se acuesta ante esa capa espesa blanca, se golpea la cara despabilándose y avanza, esperando encontrar algo o alguien que le resultara familiar. ¡Maldita sea, solo quería irse!

Me siento mal- Camina durante mucho tiempo, tal vez ¿dos, tres o cuatro horas? ya ni lo sabe o le interesa. Sus ojos se cierran y las piernas le fallan, se arrodilla ante la tierra que la domino y su cabeza choca contra el suelo, abriéndose y salpicando algo de sangre, volviendo el suelo de color rojo. Una escena que no pasa desapercibida.

Un chico alto y con una gran chaqueta plateada sale de un improvisado bosque de pinos, viendo al espécimen caer en la nieve. Corre hacia esa persona y le toma los signos vitales, después la alza hasta una cabaña a algunos kilómetros.

Entra a ese acogedor lugar y acuesta a la chica en la planta alta, en una cama donde pueda descansar mejor y va por unas vendas. Luego hace la curación correspondiente y la arropa con múltiples frazadas. Se va hacia la cocina para intentar hacer algo caliente, cosa en que falla y vuelve a la habitación Viendo a la persona que tiembla de manera muy fuerte en el colchón, le da algo de compasión y va hacia halla.

Se arrodilla en la cama y le da un fuerte abrazo, transmitiéndole todo su calor corporal, a lo cual ella deja de temblar y su expresión se suaviza, acurrucándose mas en la fuente de vida que se encuentra a su lado. El sonríe para luego soltarle el cabello y quitarle las botas y la chaqueta que se ve que son bastante molestas para dormir. El largo cabello crespo, castaño y desorganizado cae en la almohada, y ella se mueve hacia a un lado. El otro ve eso y se va de nuevo.

Al pasar de algún tiempo el clima cambia y se ve el caer de unos pequeños copitos de nieve, esos que se ven en las películas con formas complicadas de dibujar. Ríe de forma callada mientras mira desde una ventana el espectáculo hermoso, cuando siente algo de movimiento en la escalera, una persona esta detrás suyo, lo sabe. Voltea chocando con una chica de piel canela y potentes, penetrantes e insinuantes ojos de café que le miran con curiosidad, desde un angulo bajo.

Camina hasta aquella castaña haciendo aun mas diferencia en las estaturas, tal vez unos quince centímetros. Su expresión es neutra, aunque realmente esta emocionado.

La chica sonrie mostrando cada uno de sus dientes y le toma los hombros fuertemente -Muchísimas gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- Después mira hacia los lados indecisa, algo nerviosa. Para el movimiento y se le lanza al cuello, los bota a ambos al suelo y se disculpa.

-No te preocupes, solo era emoción Se encuentran sentados en el suelo, bueno mas bien uno esta sentado y el otro arrodillado. Se quedan hay bastante tiempo, contándose cosas, anécdotas sin importancia. "Como llegue aquí"; "este es mi hogar"; "este sitio es muy grande"; "hace mucho frio". Entre otras hasta llegar a algo importante.

Esa masa blanca como tu la llamas- Comenta burlándose, mientras pone unas comillas con las manos al termino que hizo la joven -se llama nieve-

Ahh, nunca la había visto. No me gusta- Comenta con un puchero dando a saber que esa cosa fría y blanca no era de su agrado. El otro la mira expectante se para y sale de la habitación. La chica se reprende mentalmente por su sinceridad. Mierda.

Veamos si opinas eso después de verla ahora- Le aventa un gran saco de color azul claro, riendo y mostrando una faceta que hace años nadie veía porque nadie lo veía a el; a nadie le importaba su existencia, o eso es lo que creía.

La castaña se quita ese abrigo de la cara y se lo pone. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas y cubría toda la zona del cuello y hombros, luego el chico le da unos guantes y un pañuelo, pues el no usa gorros y casi nunca tenia visita, ella lo acepta gustosa y se pone las prendas.

Abren la puerta y ambos salen a la intemperie, al verla, la chica se maravilla. Esta se encuentra rodeada de gotas de cristal y arboles de ensueño, ademas de estar rodeada por el cielo oscuro y unas luces de colores realmente hermosos y vibrantes. Su compañero la despierta del sueño en el que se metió diciéndole que estar quieto no era buena idea. Juegan, se golpean, se tiran bolas de nieve, se esconden entre los arboles y hacen ángeles y muñecos del material helado. La diversión se podía palpar en el ambiente, igual que un aire de felicidad y hasta romanticismo.

Y escondida detrás de un gran pino ella lo vio, el cabello ondulado e inmaculadamente blanco con rayos plateados, que contrastaba con la piel de porcelana y los ojos ¡Oh, sus ojos! exactamente iguales que el mar con el que se encontró Oscuros, profundos e hipnotizantes; esos que te llevan a un mundo de ensueño. Que perlados por esa sonrisa y una personalidad hermosa habían logrado algo que absolutamente nadie -lo afirma- había alcanzado.

No sabia de que se trataba, simplemente que ese chico la hacia sentirse, como decirlo, ¿especial? No se sentía marimacha ni vulnerable, era algo rarito. Ademas de que se daba cuenta de que el sentimiento de gratitud se convertía en otra cosa, aunque sinceramente no le importaba con tal de sentir la paz que tenia en este momento.

Sale de su escondite y va hacia la base, a donde no llega porque alguien le agarra las pantorrillas y le hace caer de cara al esponjoso suelo, levanta su rostro y puede ver al chico que le hizo esa trampa corriendo y celebrando. Se lanza encima de su espalda y lo hace caer por malo.

Todo el dia sigue asi, igual que muchos otros hasta que se completan siete, una semana. La cual seria culminada por el inicio del invierno y la mujer tendría que irse. El la llevo en un bote hasta la frontera con un vecino nuevo llamado Canadá pasaron los frondosos bosques de tundra y gracias a su altura, le dio un beso en la frente. Demostrando que se había convertido en un alguien en su vida; una amiga, una confidente y quien sabe que mas.

La otra afianzo mas sus sentimientos y roja como un tomate quiso decirle algo mas que un simple gracias, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente y cuando lo consiguió el alto peliblanco no estaba, había desaparecido.

El tierno rubio salio de su casa y le acogió halla por algunas horas hasta que consiguió un barco que la llevara hasta su casa. No creyó que yéndose con Kirkland y sus hermanos llegaría tan lejos, menos que se perdería por estar de curiosa en un bote, pero ese es otro tema.

Le pregunto a Canadá quien vivía al otro lado del mar, en otra gran isla y el no supo responderle, no tenia referencias de que una persona o nación viviera cerca a el. Antes de irse le pidió que si le prestaba algo de plata, un metal precioso por excelencia.

El no se negó y hasta que tuvo que embarcar se la paso encerrada en un cuarto con muchas cintas, cajas, agujas y otros materiales. Cuando se iba a subir a su embarque le pidió a su nuevo amigo Mathew que dejara este objeto en una isla algo al norte, que era mas fría que todo el entorno en general. El le prometió que lo haría.

Y lo hizo, dejo la pequeña caja de terciopelo roja en uno de los enormes témpanos de hielo que estaba seguro que no eran de su propiedad. No abrió dicha caja ni vio lo que tenia por dentro, esa no era su responsabilidad.

Un tiempo después, un chico alto y con una gran chaqueta plateada sale del improvisado campo de icebergs, ve al espécimen en la nieve y lo recoge limpiándolo un poco. Lo abre y puede apreciar una bella obra de arte.

* * *

Una verdadera conferencia mundial se da en Toronto. Cada nación se encuentra en esa ciudad y muchas se mueren de frió Entre aquel evento social se destacan a los latinos por su escándalo innecesario y a los europeos por jalarse los cabellos, y de ese grupo de idiotas no se salia USA.

Colombia sonriente y cansada de oír el griterío por primera vez en su vida, sale, se dirige a la maquina de café instantáneo -todo sea por tomar una taza- y oprime algunos botones.

Presiona el un botón con el numero 3 marcado en el, seguido de una C y el liquido caliente se desparrama en el vasito de icopor. Pero algo no se sentía bien, el aire estaba extraño y tenia lo que parecía ser un presentimiento; de esos que te advierten que no vayas a la guerra o te va a ir mal, o que te dicen que corras y te alejes. Ella lo ignora, creyendo que son solo bobadas suyas.

Toma su café y lo derrama en su boca, saboreandolo con exquisitez hasta que ve algo que le quita el aliento. Un chico alto y fornido habla con Dinamarca y Noruega en el pasillo donde ella se encuentra. Se esconde como auto defensa, detrás de la maquina.

Las naciones pasan y ella sale de su refugio temporal, suspira con pesadez y relaja los músculos cuando oye un -Me alegra mucho volver a verte- desde el otro extremo del aparato. El hombre se muestra ante ella, dando la vista de fracciones mayores y mas seriedad, que sin embargo al verle la cara roja y asustada ríe de su forma característica, a lo cual la castaña lo mira fijamente por primera vez -Lo mismo digo ¿Como has estado...?-

Groenlandia. Hijo de los países que acabas de ver pasar- Estira su mano cordialmente preguntándose que mas debería hacer. La chica toma esta con inseguridad, pero se le pasa al rato y se llena de entusiasmo.

Colombia. Hermana de Venezuela, Panamá y Ecuador- Ambos se suavizan y se dan un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Pasan toda la reunión afuera en la sala actualizando sobre sus vidas, omitiendo algunos pedazos tristes y recordando con mas felicidad, los momentos mas anelados. Al acabar el evento cada uno se va por su lado.

Colombia mas contenta e idiota de lo común. Verle de nuevo la había emocionado mucho, pero ya no era igual que antes, ahora el sentimiento en su pecho se había reforzado, y es que esos aretes con formas de cristales de nieve se le veían fantásticos en el peliblanco. No había otra persona que pudiera usarlos tan bien como el, lo jura.

Groenlandia, cargo con una sonrisa todo el día hasta que llego a la lejana residencia de su amada hermana Antártica, la que le había visto crecer y fue la primera que noto los cambios en el, sabiendo de lo que se trataba.

Mientras le peinaba los largos cabellos platinados, ella le pregunta porque se le ve tan feliz y el responde que la volvió a ver, a la niña que se metió en su vida y en sus sueños de manera inmediata. Y al final le confirma a su máxima confidente que lo que le hizo mas feliz; no fue verla, no. Sino que aunque usaba un uniforme militar, su cabeza continuaba adornada por el mismo pañuelo que le había dado hace ya tanto tiempo, y... que ahora este era acompañado por una flor.

* * *

_Acabe. Espero que les guste y al que no, que no critique. No encontré la foto de nuevo, que tristeza, ¡era una belleza! bueno que se le hara -_-. Me despido y prometo actualizar los otros fics lo antes posible._


End file.
